BUSAN
by baskoro.alham
Summary: Ini hanya kisah pribadi saya yang dijadikan fanfict dan Jungkook berperan sebagai pemeran utamanya. sebenarnya ada "sided story" nya nanti. tunggu saja. mohon kritik, saran, dan beberapa kesalahan di fanfict ini bisa disampaikan di kolom review. makasih. ga yaoi yaoi amat sih fanfictnya...tags: #Jungkook #Jhope


**THIS IS A ****FAN FICTION** ABOUT **BANGTAN BOYS ****PAIRING****: **Jeon Jungkook & Jung Hoseok

**BUSAN**

**Cast : Jeon JungKook.**

**Jung HoSeok.**

**Length : Oneshoot.**

**Genre : Drama, Angst & Hurt, Little bit Yaoi.**

**Rating : Teen. PG [12+]**

**Author : Alham Baskoro**

**Word (s) : 2057 words**

**Page(s) : 7 pages **

**Writted since : November – 29 – 2014 11;16 Am till 15;13 Pm**

**Disclaimer : this is just a fiction story about ****BANGTAN BOYS****pairing ****Jeon Jungkook ****&****Jung HoSeok****. The real characters is belongs to ****the greatest God****, ****©BIG HIT ENTERTAINMENT, ****BANGTAN BOYS****, and their Parents. I just borrow their name. of course the storyline is mine . ****DO NOT COPY MY STORY.**

_Ibu memang menjadi faktor utama penentu kau dapat bersekolah dengan tenang atau tidak pada siang harinya._

.

.

Aku Jeon jungkook pemuda berusia 16 tahun, murid SMA yang super biasa. Aku hidup normal dengan kedua orang tuaku. Hidup bahagia, berkecukupan, dan apa yang Aku minta, ayahku akan selalu berusaha memenuhinya. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk meminta sesuatu hal. Dan kupikir selama ini Aku meminta dengan sewajarnya batas kemampuan ayahku untuk memenuhinya. Aku siswa pindahan dari Busan. Aku punya banyak teman di rumahku yang dulu. Sekarang Aku tinggal di Seoul dan bersekolah disini. Aku duduk di tingkat dua semester awal sekolah menengah atas di tahun pertamaku tinggal di Seoul. Awalnya Aku sangat canggung dengan teman baruku di tahun ajaran baru. Semua canggung sampai Aku bertemu dua orang lelaki yang kemana mana selalu berduaan mulai dekat denganku karena kita satu arah dalam rute bis. Sedikit aneh memang harus kuakui itu, tapi setidaknya Aku punya teman. Kim Taehyung dan Kim Yugyeom lah namanya. Aku cukup dekat dengan mereka karena kupikir mereka orang yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak berteman. Semuanya berlangsung lancar, Aku sudah berteman dekat dengan mereka. Sering pulang bersama saat jam kosong berlangsung, sering _hangout _untuk sekedar melepas bosan, semua yang kami lakukan pasti tidak akan terasa lengkap jika tidak dilakukan bertiga.

"Lihat !" Aku memekik riang saat seorang pria tinggi nan tampan lewat didepanku yang sedang menyeruput _caramel macchiato _bersama kedua temanku. Taehyung dan Yugyeom otomatis melihat arah jariku menunjuk.

"Senior Hoseok terlihat sangat tampan. Ia pasti memakai gaya rambut terbaru." Pekikku sekali lagi layaknya seorang _fangirl_. Taehyung dan Yugyeom seolah memberikanku tatapan apa-kau-serius-dengan-kata-katamu. Aku reflek memelototi mereka.

"Apa lihat lihat?!." Teriakku ketus dengan nada menantang.

"Kau pasti sudah gila." Yugyeom giliran buka suara. Aku melemparnya dengan tatapan Aku-tak-peduli lalu kembali menyeruput minumanku.

"Aku memang gila, gila karena ketampanan senior Hoseok yang setiap hari semakin menjadi jadi." Jawabku ngegombal. Anggap saja Aku memiliki sedikit orientasi seksual yang berbelok. Aku mengakui itu dan tidak malu. Taehyung melirik sebentar dari balik ponselnya sedangkan Yugyeom menyinyir.  
>"Jung, Aku harap kau dan HOSEK-mu bisa berduaan di rumah sakit jiwa." Celetuk Taehyung dengan menekankan kata 'Hoseok' dan tanpa embel embel '<em>Senior'<em> didepannya lalu kami semua terbahak bahak dibuatnya. Orang orang yang berada disamping mejaku melirik kami dengan tatapan tidak suka. Aku tak peduli. Sudah kuakui bahwa orientasi seksualku memang sedikit berbelok setelah pertama kali melihat Senior Hoseok. Sepertinya Aku harus minta pertanggung jawaban pada dirinya. Aku tertawa sendiri membayangkan hal itu. tak mungkin siswa super biasa seperti diriku, apalagi diriku yang juga berstatus sesama 'Siswa' sama seperti dia bisa dekat dengan _superstar_ sekolah yang digilai banyak siswi centil. Aku terus berharap siswi disekolah ini merupakan _Fujoshi_ tingkat Akut yang akan mendukung hubungan Aku dan senior Hoseok jika Aku berhasil menjadi miliknya. Hah, Aku terlalu bermimpi hal itu akan terjadi. Terkadang jika Aku memikirkan hal itu dan Aku pikir tidak akan terjadi, sering dadaku terasa sesak dan ingin menangis.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari rabu. Pagi ini pukul 08;00 pagi Aku sudah menginjakkan kakiku disekolah. Setelah Aku melewati pagi yang menyebalkan dengan ibuku. Ada sedikit perdebatan kecil antara beliau dengan diriku. Jika Aku selalu berfirasat bahwa hari kamis adalah hari yang sangat membawa sial bagi diriku, Aku akan segera mencabut persepsiku barusan tentang hari kamis. Perdebatan kecil antara Aku dan ibuku seolah menjadi pertanda bahwa Aku akan ditimpa kesialan pada siang hari ini.

Ibu memang menjadi faktor utama penentu kau dapat bersekolah dengan tenang atau tidak pada siang harinya. pertanda itu benar benar terjadi dan firasatku sudah melayang entah kemana memikirkan segala hal buruk yang akan menimpaku. Puncaknya, saat lagi lagi Aku terlibat perdebatan sengit pada orang yang jauh lebih tua daripada diriku. Secara harfiah Aku bertengkar dengan guru matematikaku. Guru sialan itu mengancamku untuk tidak boleh mengikuti pelajarannya. Pikiranku sudah keruh layaknya air danau. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi saat itu dan Aku langsung menuruti perintah guru sialan itu untuk keluar dari kelas. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk antara pening, mengantuk dan juga bosan, Aku berjalan gontai menuju ruang kesehatan. Kebetulan ada Taehyung dan Yugyeom yang tak sengaja melihatku membawa tas padahal belum waktunya untuk pulang. Kedua orang itu menghampiriku di ruang kesehatan. Terimakasih untuk Taehyung dan segala ke-idiot-an yang ia punya. Aku sedikit terhibur dengan adanya Taehyung dan Yugyeom. Aku lebih memilih bercerita pada Yugyeom Yang kuanggap ia sedikit lebih waras ketimbang Taehyung. Saat Aku bercerita tentang kejadian tadi, Yugyeom mendengarkan dengan patuh, sesekali mengangguk dan meminjamkan bahunya untukku dikala airmataku meleleh lagi.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Sepertinya matahari sudah lelah karena ia terus bersinar terik tanpa henti sesiangan ini. Semburat jingga dilangit menjadi latar belakang yang indah saat Yugyeom dan Taehyung jalan beriringan menuju kelas untuk mengambil tas mereka.

"Hey,Jung. Kau tak apa?." Tanya Taehyung sembari merangkul pundakku. Kami jalan bertiga sepanjang lorong menuju pintu gerbang. Sepertinya Taehyung benar benar tidak menyimak saat di ruang kesehatan tadi karena ia sibuk dengan segala hal tidak penting yang ia lakukan di ruang kesehatan tadi.

"Eung, tentu." Jawabku seadanya. Taehyung tampak menunduk lesu. Sedangkan Yugyeom memandangku dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Tak apa,Jung. Aku bisa mengerti jika orang orang dikelas tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya." Yugyeom akhirnya buka suara. Terdengar nada kepedulian yang tidak dibuat buat dari suaranya.

"Aku memang tidak percaya pada mereka sejak awal." Aku punya persepsi jika lebih baik menjadi anak yang anti sosial daripada orang yang selalu bersosialisasi tapi hidupnya tidak tenang.

Aku mulai larut dalam pikiranku yang kalut lagi, apakah hari ini bisa mejadi lebih buruk?. Oh Tuhan mungkinkah cobaan lain sudah mengantri untuk menemuiku tak lama lagi?. setidaknya itu yang Aku pikirkan hingga bis kami datang dan Aku duduk didekat jendela.

Bis mulai berjalan, membuat pemandangan kota Seoul di sore hari semakin menakjubkan. Orang orang yang berjalan disepanjang trotoar semakin banyak. Seolah mereka tidak mau melewatkan diskon besar besaran yang biasa diadakan untuk menarik pelanggan. Waktu terus bergulir.

Taehyung dan Yugyeom melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bis ketika sudah tiba di halte yang mereka tuju. Aku melambaikan tangan melalui jendela kaca bis. Taehyung dan Yugyeom membalas lambaian tanganku. Aku sempat memejamkan kelopak mataku beberapa menit sampai kegiatanku terusik saat mobil bis tiba tiba berhenti mendadak.

"Paman, ada apa?." Kutanyakan langsung pada paman supir bis itu. beliau hanya mendesah frustasi.

"Sepertinya mesin bagian rusaknya rusak lagi. minggu lalu karburatornya yang rusak." Jelasnya panjang lebar walau yang Aku tahu hanya sebatas 'Mesin rusak' dan itu pertanda buruk.

"Kau harus naik taksi untuk menuju halte berikutnya. Sepertinya bis menuju halte selanjutnya akan tiba 2 jam lagi." Apa katanya? Dia menyuruhku untuk naik taksi dengan seenaknya? Memangnya dia pikir Aku anak perdana menteri yang uangnya seperti tisu toilet saking banyaknya tidak akan habis karena naik taksi? Huh. Belum lagi orang tua itu memberitahukan jika bis selanjutnya akan tiba 2 jam lagi. matilah Aku.

Hari sudah semakin sore, matahari saja hampir pulang ke rumahnya untuk digantikan oleh bulan sahabat baiknya. Tapi disini Aku masih harus berjalan dua blok dari sini untuk sampai ke rumahku.

Dengan malas dan sedikit ngedumel, Aku langkahkan kakiku turun dari bis sialan itu. angin dingin mulai menerpa kulit wajahku yang pucat. Ku eratkan pelukan mantel tebal yang melekat ditubuhku. Sebenarnya Aku sangat menyesal telah berbicara apakah-hari-ini-bisa-jadi-lebih-buruk-lagi. jadi, Aku memutuskan untuk diam seribu bahasa dan mencoba untuk tidak ngedumel lagi.

Jam _digital_ yang tertera di layar ponselku menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Berarti sudah satu setengah jam Aku berjalan dan baru menginjakkan kakiku di pekarangan rumah. Lelah. Seluruh bagian kakiku terasa sangat sakit dan kaku. Pangkal pahaku terasa seolah ia akan terlepas dari tempatnya.

Kuketuk pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua itu. tak lama sosok ibu menampakkan diri dari balik pintu. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan kesedihan dan kesal. Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Aku melepas sepatuku dan menaruhnya di rak lalu berjalan melewati ibu.

"Hei, Anak muda ! kenapa baru pulang?." Hardiknya dengan suara lantang tepat di telingaku. Kurasakan pengang yang teramat sangat tiba tiba di gendang telingaku. Aku terlalu lelah untuk menjawab, jadi Aku hanya diam tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Pasti kau bermain dirumah Taehyung atau Yugyeom lagi kan?." Tanya ibuku dengan bersungut sungut.

"Ibu ! kenapa ibu selalu curiga pada Taehyung dan Yugyeom? Mereka tidak salah apa apa ! anakmu ini baru saja berjalan dua blok karena bis sialan itu itu mogok dan kau bukannya menghilangkan penatku, tapi kau malah membuat kepalaku sakit dengan omelan tak berguna yang keluar dari mulut sialanmu!." Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. dengan emosi yang meledak ledak Aku memarahi balik ibuku dan tanpa sadar Aku mengumpat dengan kasar dihadapannya. Aku lihat airmata ibu hampir tumpah dari pinggiran matanya. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semua ini. Tanpa dikomando Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diriku didalam sana. Tak ku pedulikan lagi pada ibuku yang mulai sesengggukan.

Suara dentingan piano yang merdu mulai mengalun ditelingaku setelah sebelumnya Aku menyumpal lubang telingaku dengan _earphone_ dan memutar musik klasik. Sekarang Aku sudah bersih dan wangi. Yap, Aku sudah mandi. Rasanya berendam di dalam air hangat membiarkan kulit pucatku yang terus tekena angin dingin selama satu setengah jam dan beberapa bebek karet mengapung diatasnya dapat mencabut segala beban pikiranku dalam sekejap. Dan setelah itu Aku merebahkan diri diatas tempat tidur nyaman kesayanganku.

Pintu kamar telah ku kunci rapat. Mencegah segala tamu tak di undang yang akan masuk. Sayup sayup ku dengar suara ibu memanggilku. Aku tidak tahu ibu memanggilku untuk apa, paling hanya untuk makan malam. Tapi sepertinya musik klasik yang Aku putar lebih enak didengar daripada rasa laparku. Berhubung Aku sudah kehilangan nafsu makanku semenjak satu setengah jam yang lalu.

Aku mengintip keluar jendela. Bintang bintang sepertinya enggan menampakkan sinar terangnya dan lebih memilih bersembunyi dari jahatnya malam dibalik awan. Langit kota Seoul sangat berbeda dengan langit kota Busan, tempat kelahiranku. Ngomong ngomong tentang Busan, Aku jadi rindu pada tempat itu. disana, dulu Aku bersekolah dengan damai tanpa ada masalah, disana segalanya masih alami. Udara segar tanpa polutan dan bisingnya suara kendaraan bermotor di pagi hari. Air yang selalu dingin tanpa mengenal musim. Tempat kesukaanku yaitu pohon oak tua besar dibelakang pekarangan rumah tak berpenghuni. Tempat diriku dan sahabat baikku menghabiskan waktu.

Sahabat ya? Aku pindah ke Seoul saja tidak memberitahu siapapun yang dekat denganku termasuk sahabatku sendiri di Busan. Setetes airmata lolos begitu saja saat Aku mengingat Busan. Aku menangis saat ingat Aku membuat masalah untuk yang pertama kalinya dan itu membuat keputusanku bulat untuk pindah ke Seoul. kenapa hidupku selalu terkurung dalam masalah semenjak Aku membuat masalah besar yang pertama kalinya? Layaknya kau menganggu banteng yang sedang teridur, sekali kau membangunkannya maka kau akan merasakan tanduknya. Aku tahu bukan hanya Aku yang mempunyai masalah, bahkan banyak orang diluar sana yang punya masalah yang lebih besar yang jika dibandingkan dengan masalahku tidak ada apa apanya. Tapi Aku hanya tidak kuat menanggung semua masalah ini sendirian. Aku rindu sahabatku, orang yang paling Aku percaya untuk menyimpan semua rahasiaku. Entah kenapa semenjak kepindahanku ke Seoul, Aku seperti menjaga jarak dengan orang orang. Bahkan orang terdekatku seperti Taehyung, Yugyeom dan orang tuaku masih belum bisa ku percaya untuk bercerita pada mereka apalagi tentang rahasia dan semua aibku. Suatu saat semua yang ku pendam tak ubahnya sebuah bom waktu yang suatu saat akan meledak dan melukai siapapun yang dekat dengan bom itu.

Mataku membulat senang. Tiba tiba terbesit sebuah ide brilian di dalam otakku. Kali ini ku mantapkan niat dan ideku itu. niatnya adalah Aku akan pergi ke Busan untuk menemui sahabatku dan bercerita semua yang kualami semenjak kepindahanku. Mungkin saja ia bisa memberikan solusi, iya kan? Idenya adalah Aku akan menyiapkan semua keperluanku didalam koper dan beberapa lembar won uang. Berangkat menggunakan kereta menuju Busan pagi pagi sekali saat orang tuaku masih terlelap.

Jam weker diatas nakas disampingku langsung ku rampas dengan kasar dan menyetel alarmnya pukul lima pagi. Sembilan jam dari sekarang menuju Busan.

**THE END**

**a/n : DUH MAAFKAN SAYA READERS :"""D INI BERDASARKAN PENGALAMAN PRIBADI DAN INI KISAH NYATA SAYA HUHUHUHUHUH KASIHAN BANGET DEDEK KOOKIE YA SAMPE SEBEGITUNYA... TIMPUKIN SAJA SAYA DENGAN CINTANYA DEDEK KUKI/GA WKWKWKWK. MOHON KRITIK, SARAN, DAN BEBERAPA KESALAHAN DI FANFICT INI BISA DI SAMPAIKAN DI KOLOM REVIEW. MAKASIH ^^**


End file.
